Lamplight Town
Synopsis Home of the stupid wizard social hub/landing hub (Town Square), this place has all sorts of stupid things for wizards to do! It's also the stupid birthplace of the Wardens. If you get to the POOP map and click on the town, you will end up in the Town Square location, which is the heart of the town. During the Winterfest (s) of 2016-2018, there is an NPC named Howard POOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOO Tour In the tutorial, Noot reckons that he will give you a full tour of the town, but he didn't. Here is how to get around Lamplight Town: #Get to the Town Square via Island Map. There's the Wheel of Wonder and the Twilight Wheel, as well as currently Scientist Slimerella in the area. #Go west and you will find yourself in Vendor's Plaza. There is a clothes shop and a styling shop (holding the same purpose as the Style Tab on the Wizarding Interface). #Go southeast and you will be at the Market. Here, there is a wand shop. #Go south and you will be in the Lower Intersection. Here you can meet Boombox and do some robo-dancing with your Tek-Y4. #Go far South to get to the southern docks where you can answer questions for Sir Vey to help update the game and get prizes. However, there have been a year-long dry-spout of surveys. It is predicted that Sir Vey will no longer be of use. #Get back to the Lower Intersection and move West. You will be at Pet Park where you can purchase buddies at the pet shop. If you go West further, you will be at Pallet Pass which leads to your house, but don't go there just now. #Go East and you will be in front of the Coliseum. Outside is the Bounty Board's current location. If you want to really get in there, then go inside the building to use the facilities there. #Go northwest again and you are at Northwest Court. Here you do nothing. The only attraction is a landmark unofficially named the "Stone Dragon." #Eat poop #SMACK UR BUTT #Get back to Lamplight Outskirts and go north. You will be at the Academy Crossroads. Here you do nothing. If you go west, you will be in Firefly Forest but do not go west as it's not part of the town. #The areas in step 11 and 12 are not part of the town. Go north of the Academy Crossroads and you are at the Academy Entrance (currently blocked by wooden crates) where you meet the Puppet Master during the old versions of the Tutorial. There are/used to be empty pedestals there, and there used to be a bridge into the Academy itself. Well, this tutorial for getting around the town is finished. Hope this is a good guide! Another good method of getting around is to map each zone or simply memorize every tile. Pictures that smell like poo poo 2018-05-09.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 9.28.09 AM.png 2018-06-05.png Screenshot from 2018-01-11 19-58-19.png 2018-06-05.png Category:Areas Category:Lamplight Town